Best Friends With A Secret
by PuckleberryFinn123
Summary: They were two different people. Santana grew up in foster homes. Brittany lived a stable life. They had nothing in common except a secret they didn’t want anyone to know about.
1. A New Thought

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who have been following my writing. You really don't know how much I appreciate it. Anyways, this is the first chapter. Sadly, I don't own anything. I hope you guys like it.**

They were two different people. Santana grew up in foster homes. Brittany lived a stable life. They had nothing in common except a secret they didn't want anyone to know about.

So I've never had a great life. I grew up in so many different homes in so many different states; I can't even remember the names of the cities I've lived in. When I moved to Lima, I thought for sure it was going to be the most boring place I've ever lived; and it was for the first couple of weeks. When I started going to McKinley high, things started changing. I became part of the cheerleading squad, and I was actually extremely popular. I've dated lots of guys; my current boyfriend is Noah Puckerman. I even have a best friend; something I've never had in my life before. I've always been too scared to let anybody in; I have this irrational fear of people walking out on me. Can you blame me though? Everyone I've ever had in my life **has **walked out on me. But this was different. Brittany made it so easy for me to open up and be myself around her. With anyone else, I have to act like this mean villain; it's all I've ever been seen as, so why not give them what they want? Brittany never made me feel like a villain; sure she might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's always there for you when you need her. That's why I love her so much.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Britt asked as we gathered our books from our lockers; which happen to be right next to each other; thank God for that.

"Can't, we have Cheerios practice remember?" I closed my locker shut.

"Oh, yeah right. I don't even get why they call us Cheerios anyway; isn't that some sort of cereal?" I shook my head and smirked at that statement.

"Yeah, Britt, it is." I put my arm around her shoulder and dragged her to practice. After practice, we noticed Quinn Fabray talking to Coach Sylvester. We didn't really think much of it; after all she is the head cheerleader. I decided now would be the perfect time to practice some new choreography that I was working on. Dance was the one thing I really had through all the family switching I had gone through. With each new town, each new face, I knew I could always fall back on dance as a coping mechanism.

"Santana!" I stopped dancing to turn around as I heard Coach yell my name.

"Yes Coach Sylvester?" I replied.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked at me with those cold eyes of hers which made me freeze up.

"Nothing," I replied coolly. "I was just trying out some new choreography. I thought…" she cut me right off.

"Are you in charge of choreography?"

"Well, no but,"

"So leave the choreography to the people who know how to do it," she snapped. I turned away and walked towards the bleachers. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Brittany walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't be upset San, Ms. Sylvester yells at everybody."

"But I didn't even do anything," I said keeping my head in my hands.

"You don't have to! She calls me dumb all the time and I didn't even do anything. She scares me," Brittany said seriously. I always felt bad when people called Brittany dumb. I didn't think she was dumb at all; she just understands things differently than other people.

"You're not dumb Britt; Ms. Sylvester's just got lots of issues she just takes out on us." I looked up at her and gave her a hug. That's when Ms. Sylvester called us over to her yet again.

"Yes Ms. Sylvester," we both replied.

"Here's the deal. You two along with Quinn are joining that Glee club. We're going to bring Schuester down one way or another." A look of confusion flushed over my face. Why did she want us to join exactly?

"You mean we get to sing and dance?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"You three will be my eyes and ears. In other words, you will spy for me." She said it in a tone that made me angry. She acted like Brittany was stupid. I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was so I kept my lips shut. After she dismissed us, we linked arms and walked back to Brittany's house.

"How come I've never seen your house Santanny?" She bounced onto the bed next to me.

"Lisa and Bob don't like visitors over," I said nervously. That wasn't exactly the case though. Lisa and Bob were my latest foster parents. They were just like any of the others; they were embarrassed to be seen with me. I don't even know why they decided to take me in in the first place to be honest. Yes Lisa and Bob didn't like me bringing home friends, but I didn't want to ruin my one true friendship. What would Brittany think if she came to my house? I wouldn't be the person she thought I was and I'd disappoint her. I needed her so bringing her home was not an option. Just as she was about to speak again, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Puck.

"Who's calling you?" Brittany asked innocently.

"It's just Puck; he wants to hang out but I told him no."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hanging out with you." I playfully pushed her.

"You should go hang out with him. You guys don't hang out much and me and you hang out everyday." She knew how much I wanted to hang out with him, but I didn't want to just stand her up.

"Are you sure?" I asked to make sure.

"Of course; text me later!" She gave me another quick hug before I left. Once I arrived at Puck's house, he pulled me close and crushed his lips into mine with a certain intensity. We walked over to the couch and I felt a hand push up my shirt from the back. I quickly removed it and continued kissing him. When I felt it again, I cut the kiss short.

"Not tonight," I groaned.

"What's your problem?" He sniped at me.

"Crap with Coach Sylvester. She pissed me off today; not really in the mood." That was part of the reason. I also still felt pretty bad for leaving Britt the way I did.

"We haven't seen each other in a while; do you think you could stop focusing on her and pay attention to me?"

"Yeah, sorry," was all I said.

"You've been acting different lately. It's like you'd rather hang out with Brittany instead of me." He wasn't saying it in a clingy way; of course not, Puck wasn't the relationship type, but it seemed like he was actually hurt a little bit.

"Puck, she's my best friend," I defended.

"Yeah, sometimes it seems like it's more than that," he mumbled underneath his breath. He thought I didn't hear him, but I heard exactly what he said.

"You and Finn hang out all the time; should I start assuming things about you?" I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door.

"All we ever do anymore is fight; I honestly can't take it anymore." He followed me to the door.

"You're right, I love you and I'm sorry…" he cut me off.

"Woah, you love me?" He was taken aback. I paused before I spoke again.

"I… just forget I said that," I mumbled.

"How can I forget something like that? I think we both view this…relationship differently."

"So what are you saying?" I choked back the tears that were forming in my eyes; I didn't want him to know that he had the power to hurt me.

"I think we should break up," he said coldly.

"Of course you do because you can't commit Puck; whatever, I hope your next girlfriend isn't stupid enough to fall in love with you," I scoffed. I slammed the door shut and ran home as fast as I could. As soon as I got home, I received a phone call from Britt; it's like she knew something was wrong.

"Hey San, how did it go with Puck tonight?" She asked.

"He broke up with me." I said holding back tears.

"Aww do you want to come over?"

"It's late; wouldn't your parents be mad?" I asked with a glimmer of hope. Hanging out with Brittany always made me feel better.

"They're already sleeping; besides it's my job as your best friend to make you feel better! I have ice cream and movies; do you want to watch "Mean Girls" or "John Tucker Must Die?" She said excitedly. I have to say I was a little excited myself.

"Screw it; we'll watch both." I hung up the phone and walked over to Brittany's house. She quietly let me in and we made our way up to her bedroom. She turned on "Mean Girls" and we spread out across her bed. I twirled her hair around my fingers and she fell asleep rather quickly. As for me, I barely slept all night. I kept thinking about what Puck had said to me about Brittany earlier.

"_Sometimes it seems like it's more than that." _Why? Because we hang out almost everyday? Isn't that what friends do? If Puck had been talking about anyone else, a statement like that would offend me, but to be honest, it didn't bother me one bit. I pushed those thoughts out of my head; at least for now and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Clarity

I woke up the next morning to find Brittany had already gone downstairs. I headed out into the hallway when her mother walked by.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Woods," I said nonchalantly.

"Hello Santana," she raised her eyebrows at me, "late night sleepover again?" She smirked.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled at her. She just laughed and walked away. Thankfully, Brittany's parents were always accepting of me. They understood that I didn't have the best home life and they knew Brittany was my only friend. They were pretty much the only parent figures I've ever had; and they treated me just like I was part of their family.

I walked downstairs to find Brittany eating a pop tart.

"Morning San! I made you a pop tart if you want one," she said with a big smile on her face. I don't know how anyone could be so excited so early in the morning, but that was Brittany for you.

"Thanks Britt." I sat down and ate breakfast with her. After we finished, we put on our Cheerios uniforms and went to school. Every single day we had to wear those dumb uniforms to school. I'm not exactly sure why, but Ms. Sylvester said something about them showing our "status" at the school. Nobody would want to upset Coach Sylvester, so we just listen to what she says. Since Glee and Cheerios were the only classes I have with Brittany, I didn't get to see her all day.

On my way to Glee, I passed by Puck making out with Natalie; one of the Cheerios. I tried my hardest to hold my tongue, but everyone knows I'm not capable of that.

"Aw well look at the happy couple," I said sarcastically, "if I were you though, I'd be careful," I said to Natalie.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes.

"We just broke up yesterday and he's already moved on. Don't be surprised if you find out he's banging someone else too," and with that I walked away. At lunch, I didn't eat a thing. All I kept thinking about was Brittany and Puck. I was so confused. I thought it would hurt worse when I saw him with another girl, but I expected it. At Glee practice, I was just excited to see Brittany. After the run-in with Puck, I just needed my friend. As soon as I stepped into the choir room, Brittany ran straight over to me.

"Guess what?" She nearly jumped out of her chair when she saw me.

"What Britt?" I played along.

"Mike asked me out!"

"That's…great," I faked a smile.

"We're going to Breadsticks tonight. You can come with us if you want to," she offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think Mike would want me going on your date," I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Well you could go with Matt; I heard he really likes you. It would be like a double date!" She really seemed to want me to go, so I agreed.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!" She skipped back over to her chair. I walked over to Matt who was chatting up Mercedes.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, like on a date." He stopped talking to Mercedes to look at me.

"You're asking me out on a date?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes, so are you in or not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he stuttered.

"Breadsticks; 7:00," I said before walking away.

Mr. Schuester came in a little late that afternoon. Once he arrived, he introduced us to the rest of the club.

"For those of you that don't know, this is Santana Lopez, Brittany Woods, and Quinn Fabray. They're our newest members."

"What are you doing here Lopez?" Puck leaned over to talk to me.

"None of your business, and my name is Santana, not Lopez, I'd appreciate it if you use my actual name." He mumbled something before turning his attention elsewhere.

After Glee, Brittany and I got ready for our dates at her house.

"What do you think about this?" I asked holding up one of her tops.

"You would look cute in it S." She walked over to me and held it against my chest. "See, told you," she said motioning to the mirror.

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked her while getting undressed. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a yellow sundress and some white sandal wedges. I wasn't sure why, but it felt like I had the breath knocked out of me at the sight of her. I saw her dressed up before, but this time it felt different. It took me a while to calm down and speak.

"You look… great Brittany, like always." I smiled at her, and then quickly turned my attention back to getting dressed. "So what do you think?" I whirled around to show her my outfit.

"We match!" We both looked in the mirror and I noticed she was right. I laughed to myself at how in sync we were.

"C'mon, we better get going." We locked arms and went to meet Matt and Mike at Breadsticks. When we arrived, our dates had already gotten a booth.

"Over here!" Mike motioned for Britt and me.

"Hey Brittany, wow you look really great," Mike said looking her up and down.

"Thanks Mikey." She slid into the booth next to him. As soon as she sat down, Matt stood up.

"You look," I didn't let him finish his thought.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled before sitting down.

About an hour into the date, Brittany and Mike seemed to be enjoying themselves; holding hands and laughing a lot. Matt tried to hold my hand multiple times, but each time I yanked it away. I wasn't sure why I was so upset at the fact that Brittany was enjoying herself on a date. I should've been happy that she was happy, but I couldn't be.

_Stupid Puck, you had to put the idea in my head. _I wasn't even sure why I was feeling this way. I don't like girls; I'm certainly not a lesbian, but these weren't feelings that someone who's just a friend would be having for another friend.

"You have some ice cream on your lip," Mike said once dessert arrived.

"Where?" said Brittany with a mouthful of ice cream. Mike took his napkin and wiped off Brittany's lip. She smiled at him and they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Can we go now?" I stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Brittany quickly followed.

"We haven't even finished eating yet San," she said politely.

"I'm not feeling too good. Guess I ate too much." I saw a look of disappointment sweep over her face. I didn't want to take her away from her date because of selfish reasons. "But you can stay if you want to."

"No, best friends stick together," she perked up, "and if you want to go home, then I will too." I wasn't sure what else to say, so I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. We went back to the table and let Matt and Mike know we were leaving. Mike and Brittany snuck a quick kiss before we ducked out of the restaurant.

"Do your parents know you're staying here tonight?" Britt asked once we got to her house.

"I called Bob and Lisa and they said they could care less." I tried to pretend I didn't care, but it hurt. It was like they never wanted me around. At this point, I might as well have just moved my stuff into Brittany's home, it's like I lived there anyway.

"I'm sorry Sanny." After talking for a few minutes, we said goodnight to her parents and went up to her room.

"Did you bring any pajamas?" She asked as she got changed in her bathroom.

"No I… no."

"That's okay, you can wear mine!" She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a white tank top and some blue jogging pants. When I put them on, I noticed that yet again we matched.

"You know Britt, if we keep wearing matching outfits, people will think we're twins or sisters or something," I smirked. I suddenly saw her face go blank.

"But I thought we already were sisters." She sat next to me on the edge of the bed. As I was staring at her, my eyes moved down to her lips. At that moment I just wanted to lean over and kiss her. I quickly snapped out of the daze I was in.

"W-we are. I mean, I consider you my sister B." That was probably one of the biggest lies I've ever told. Lately I had a hard time thinking of Brittany as a friend, let alone a sister. I could never tell her this though, it would ruin our friendship, and right now our friendship was the only thing keeping me going.

"Good, because you're my sister too." She crawled onto the bed and snuggled underneath the covers. She patted the space next to her motioning for me to lie down. I lay down and turned my back towards hers. Tons of questions ran through my mind. _Does this mean I'm a lesbian? What happens if Brittany finds out? Will she hate me? What if I can't control my feelings? I might end up doing something I'll regret. _I groaned and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. Right now the only thing I needed more than anything was clarity.


	3. Confusion

The next couple of days I avoided Brittany as much as I possibly could. It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with her; it was because I thought maybe my feelings would go away if we didn't hang out as much. We were together 24/7, attached at the hip, maybe I was just feeling a sense of loneliness and she was there to fill that void. Either way, I couldn't let anyone know what I was feeling for her.

"You like her don't you?" I was watching Brittany try to answer a math question on the chalkboard. I jumped in my seat and turned around to find Matt sitting next to me in Algebra.

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"It is really? I mean, call me crazy, but I know you didn't really have a good time on our date. You kept looking over at Britt and Mike and unless you have a crush on Mike…" He didn't have to finish his statement for me to know that he was right. I didn't think I made it that obvious, which is all the more reason for me to avoid her. I didn't want people starting rumors about things that I haven't even figured out yet. Matt turned to face me which interrupted my thought process. "Look Santana, if it helps any, I think she likes you too." That's when I turned to give him my full attention.

"How do you know?" I rolled my eyes and pretended not to be interested, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Because I noticed how she looked at you too. Sure she was having fun with Mike, but he told me all she kept asking about was if you were having fun." I was surprised by that. It seemed like she really enjoyed Mike's company, but either way, I knew there was no chance that she liked me. All there would ever be between us was a friendship; nothing more.

"Nice try but this is probably just some ploy of yours to get two girls to make out in front of you." I turned back to face the front of the classroom. Just as Matt was about to speak again, the bell rang, much to my enjoyment. I couldn't have run any faster out of that room than I had. As I was running to my locker, I smacked into Brittany.

_I haven't seen Santana at all this week. I'm not sure why, I thought we were best friends, and best friends usually hang out. Maybe she hates me. But I didn't know I did anything wrong. Is it because I had fun on my date and she didn't have fun on hers? I wish I knew the truth. I don't like feeling like someone I care about hates me. _

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled as I picked up my books from the floor. I looked up and noticed that her nose was bleeding. I rushed her to the bathroom and helped her clean herself off. "I'm so sorry," I said as I handed her a towel.

"It's okay Sanny," she smiled. Why does she always do that? I just made her nose bleed and its okay? I sighed and stood there in silence until she spoke. "I haven't seen you in a few days. I tried calling and texting you, but you never got back." Something in her voice said I hurt her. I never meant to hurt her; I just didn't want to make these feelings that I'm having any stronger than they already are.

"Yeah, sorry I've just been really busy." I changed the subject. "So how did your second date with Mike go last week?" I'm not sure why I asked that question when I didn't even want to know the answer.

_What should I say? I don't want her to think that I have more fun with Mike than I have with her. _

"It was great!" She blurted out. "We went to see the movie about that girl from Shakesmere." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yeah that's it! The one with Romo and what's her name, Joliet?"

"You mean Romeo and Juliet?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, see this is why I need you around!" She walked closer towards me but I didn't back away. "I missed you." She held out her arms for a hug. I could never say no to those big blue eyes of hers so I accepted her hug.

"I missed you too. What do you say to a movie marathon and ice cream tonight?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you after school." She quickly kissed me on the lips before skipping away. What did that mean? Was it just a friendly gesture or does she like me? Does she know that I like her? As if I needed to be confused anymore.


	4. A Quick Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got writers block and with finals coming up I've been pretty busy. Another short chapter but I promise good things coming your way soon. R & R please!**

"What happened to you last night? I waited all night, but you never showed up," she approached me at my locker the next day.

"Sorry, got distracted." I mumbled before slamming my locker door shut and walking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She ran to catch up with me. "Because if I did, will you please tell me so I can fix it?" I turned to look at her.

"No, it's just me okay? I need to figure some things out."

"Does that mean we can't be friends anymore?" She said with sad eyes.

"I-I'm not sure Britt." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall.

"Fine," with that she walked away. I felt terrible. I didn't mean to make her feel like she was the reason I didn't want to hang out anymore. I sighed and walked into Glee practice. As soon as I did, I noticed Britt and Mike holding hands in the back of the classroom. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. She looked up and her eyes met with mine. As soon as they did, she kissed him on the lips. This took me by surprise. I'm not sure whether Britt did that on purpose or not. _Wait, who am I kidding? Britt would never do anything like that on purpose. She doesn't even like you Santana. I really wish my mind would stop playing tricks on me. _As soon as Glee practice was over, I ran straight out of the choir room and started walking home. When I was almost home, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Brittany running to catch up with me. Needless to say, I started walking faster.

"Wait, San please!" She wheezed from being out of breath. I turned around and stopped walking.

"What do you want Brittany?" I stood there with my arms crossed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing Mike in front of you," she hung her head low.

"Why would I care if you kiss Mike? He's your boyfriend right?" I spat at her.

"No. San, why are you mad at me?" 

"Because I like you alright!" That wasn't supposed to happen. It slipped out.

"I like you too, you're my best friend." She walked closer.

"No, you don't get it. I like you like you like Mike, like I used to like Puck." She was silent. I just poured out my heart to her and she gives me no reply. "Exactly, you don't get it." I started walking again.

"But I like you too," she shouted. I froze dead in my tracks. _She can't be serious. _

"Are you just saying that because you want to stay friends?"

"No I really do like you Santana I just didn't want to say anything because…" she paused.

"Because why?" I looked at her clearly confused.

"Because we're both girls and I thought you liked boys." She looked down and I could tell she clearly meant what she just said.

"I did, I do. I don't know Britt. I know that you're the only girl I've ever had these kinds of feelings for though." I held out my hands and she rested her hands in mine.

"You mean you never kissed a girl before?" She seemed surprised.

"Well I did, but I've never had feelings for them. Have you?"

"Tons," I cringed at that thought. She must have noticed because she quickly covered it up. "But they didn't mean anything." I breathed a sigh of relief. She came closer and her lips almost met mine before I pulled back.

"I-I don't think we should do this in public," I said in the least offensive way possible. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just, don't feel comfortable with an audience." We looked around and noticed a few people walking down the street.

"I understand," she simply replied. She locked her pinky with mine and we walked back to her house.

"So which one first: Mean Girls or Jennifer's Body?" I tossed the DVD's onto her bed and waited until she decided.

"We watch Mean Girls all the time how about Jennifer's Body?" She asked.

"I love Mean Girls though, but Megan Fox is pretty hot," I laughed.

"Really, I think Amanda Seyfried is hotter."

"I love her! We should have an Amanda Seyfried movie night instead," I suggested.

"Good idea San. You're always thinking." I popped "Jennifer's Body" into the DVD player and leaned back on the bed. She sprawled across me laying her head on my stomach. I stroked her hair while we watched the movie. Out of nowhere, she jumped up, scaring the hell out of me.

"B, are you okay?" I sat up.

"This movie's too scary." She covered her eyes. I let out a slight chuckle.

"Fine, fine, how about we watch Letters to Juliet?" I got off the bed to change the movie.

"I didn't know that was out yet, I thought it was still in the theaters," she questioned.

"Bootleg copy Britt." I plopped back onto the bed and sat right in front of her. I tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," I smiled.

"Thanks San, so are you." She turned red from the compliment she just received. I started leaning in. I was finally ready to kiss her. She started leaning towards me as well. Just as our lips were about to touch, her mom burst through the door. We both quickly pulled back before she had time to notice anything.

"You staying for dinner Santana?" She asked.

"Yes please, if you don't mind Miss Woods."

"Not at all sweetie." She left and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Britt and I shared a quick kiss before going downstairs to eat. It might have been the quickest kiss in my life, but it was also the best one I've ever had.


	5. A Weekend Apart

**A/N: I suck at updating. I'm terribly sorry! Just got an enormous case of writer's block, but hopefully I'll be back to updating regularly soon. Thank you for reading and keeping up with the story. You guys are the best! 3 **

The next morning I walked into school early. I figured if I was going to be in Glee club, I should at least make it fun. I sat in the choir room, looking through some songs that Mr. Schuester wanted us to sing. Just as I was about to pick my song for the week, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Brittany walking up next to me.

"Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Hey beautiful," I smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I pulled her into a hug. As my head rested on her shoulder, I could smell vanilla in her hair. I had to say I really liked that smell. I can't explain it but the smell just reminded me of Brittany. She pulled back and brushed some hair out of my face, keeping her other arm on my waist.

"So did you want to hang out after school today?" I asked.

"I can't. My parents are taking me and my sister away for the weekend."

"Oh," I sighed. Brittany going away, even for a weekend was one of the worst things for me. With her gone, I'd have to stay at home with Lisa and Bob and suffice to say, my weekend was going to suck.

"You could come with if you want," she suggested. I quickly shook my head.

"No, I'm not going to intrude on your family vacation. Go, have fun. I'll see you when you get back." She leaned down slightly and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I slipped my arms around her neck just as I heard someone else walk through the door. We both instantly stepped back to find Kurt walking past us to sit on a chair in the back of the room.

"I better get going," said Brittany cautiously. She picked up her book bag and quickly walked out of the room leaving me alone with Kurt.

"If you tell anyone what you saw today, I will make sure the remainder of your high school life is a living hell, do you understand?" I chose not to turn around and face him but instead kept my back towards him.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone. Some people just can't be as comfortable about their sexuality as I am," he said as he continued to look down at book in his hand.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" I huffed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Geez, why do you take everything so personally? All I simply meant was that you're confused about who you are. I get it. I was there once. You don't want people trying to pretend they know who you are when you haven't even figured that part out for yourself." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Sorry," I said turning around, "It's just not something I want other people knowing."

"I get that," he nodded, finally looking up from his book.

"How are you so comfortable with it?" I figured Kurt would know my situation better than anybody else.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just am. I realized that it doesn't matter what people think about you, it's what you think of yourself. I know that sounds totally cliché, but it's the truth. If you can't accept yourself for who you are, how are other people supposed to?" I sat down next to him as he looked me in the eye. "You'll realize it sooner or later too Santana. People may say things about you; they may call you names and purposely try to hurt you because they don't like who you are, but none of that matters. All that matters is that you've found someone you can be yourself around, someone who makes you feel comfortable and who makes you feel safe. You can't let anyone tell you any differently." Kurt stood up and gathered his things. He was halfway to the door before I spoke again.

"Kurt," I called out. He turned around. "Thank you," I said humbly. He nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hi." I slipped through the door to Bob and Lisa's house and went straight to my room upstairs. They didn't even notice I had come home, which was really no surprise to me. As I walked into my room, I noticed that nothing was the same. The walls were painted a pastel yellow color and the room looked like a nursery for a child. I ran downstairs to question them.

"What happened to my room?" I demanded.

"We turned it into a nursery. Lisa and I are expecting a baby," Bob said washing the dishes.

"So where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?"

"We put all your stuff in the basement, and watch your language! You are lucky that we even took you in, we don't need to put up with that kind of stuff in our house!" Before he even had time to finish, I stormed downstairs to the basement where my stuff was just randomly scattered around. About 2 hours later, I finally finished setting my new room up to the way my old room looked before. I got hungry so I went upstairs to see if it was dinner time yet.

"Is it dinner time yet?" I asked Lisa.

"We ate two hours ago."

"And you didn't think to invite me to dinner? I live in this house y'know."

"Well lately it doesn't seem like you do. I haven't seen you in weeks. For all I know you could've moved in with that dumb blonde friend of yours."

"Her name is Brittany and you do not have the right to talk about her like that! You've never even met her; you don't know the first thing about her!" I ran straight back down to my room, shutting the door behind me. _Who does she think she is talking about Brittany like that? She's only seen her once, when she actually picked me up from school, other than that she knows nothing about her. It really pisses me off how people act like they know Brittany. Nobody knows Brittany as well as I do. _Suddenly my phone went off. I checked it to find a voice message from Brittany. I flipped open my phone and heard Brittany's voice.

"Hi San, it's me Brittany. Well, obviously you know that because my number probably showed up on your phone and you would recognize my voice…"

"Brittany, get on with it!" I heard a voice (her sister) say in the background. I couldn't help but laugh. Brittany was just so cute.

"Right, sorry. Anyways I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good weekend and I will see you when I get home. Don't have too much fun without me." _Like that was possible. _"Okay, bye Santanny," was the last thing she said before she hung up. That voice mail was pretty much the soundtrack of my night. Hearing Brittany's voice definitely helped me get to sleep that night. I couldn't wait until the weekend was over with.

* * *

"Guess who!" As I stood by my locker Monday morning, I felt two hands cover my eyes. I automatically knew it was Brittany.

"I'm guessing it's you Britt."

"Aw how did you know?" She sounded a little disappointed.

"Your voice pretty much gave you away," I laughed. I removed her hands from my eyes and held them in mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was your weekend?"

"It sucked. It would've been a lot better if you were here. Lisa and Bob turned my room into a nursery, so now I have to sleep in the basement."

"They didn't even ask you?" I shook my head.

"Well I'm sorry Sanny," she frowned

"It's alright Brit. How was your weekend?" I changed the subject.

"It was really good! We went to this farm in Tennessee and I got to milk cows and feed chickens and everything!" If there was one thing Brittany was passionate about; it was animals. I knew that from the day we first met. If there was a bird lying on the sidewalk with a broken wing, she'd take it home and nurse it back to health. It didn't matter what kind of animal it was; she loved all of them. That was one of the things I really liked about her.

"I'm glad you had a good time on your trip Brittany," I smiled.

"Thank you. We can hang out tonight if you want," she said, pulling me into an embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm glad you're back Britt." I sighed contently into her shoulder.


	6. A Baby Changes Everything

"Shit!" Santana woke up at 9:15 Tuesday morning running around to get ready. Every Tuesday morning at 9, Coach Sylvester wanted an update on how the glee sabotage was going. Sue hated when her Cheerios were late more than anything else. Santana knew she was going to get in trouble. She quickly got dressed and dashed out the door, but not before Hayley (Lisa & Bob's biological daughter) peeked her head out from the kitchen.

"Hey, I was going to wake you up but I didn't know what time you had to be at school." She stood next to Santana sipping coffee from a mug in her hands.

"That's alright," Santana said quickly.

"I made you some breakfast; pancakes and bacon, I know it's not much, but I figured you'd be hungry," she shrugged.

"Thanks," Santana said suspiciously. She walked into the kitchen and eyed the plate. "But I have to get to school; early Cheerios practice." Santana headed towards the door once again but stopped just as she got there. "Why are you being so nice to me? Is this some plan that your parents cooked up or something?"

"What, no not at all. Look, I know my parents don't treat you as well as they should, but that doesn't mean that I approve of the way they treat you. But what can I do about it? Even if I were to defend you, it's not like they would listen to me. Trust me, I've tried before." This was news to Santana. Hayley had never approached her before so she figured she took her parents' side. "I love my parents and I always will but I know it's not fair the way that they treat you." It was silent for a while before Hayley spoke again. "At least eat your breakfast on the way?" She pleaded. Santana took a few pieces of bacon off the plate and started nibbling on them.

"Thanks again Hayley." She nodded before Santana walked out the door.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" She ran into Coach Sylvester's office 40 minutes late.

"Q's already informed me of how well Glee is going. Now I'm going to ask you girls to smell your armpits." Santana looked at Sue like she was crazy, but did what she was told. "That's the smell of failure, and it's stinking up my office. Now get out." Santana, Brittany, and Quinn quickly flooded out the door.

"What did you tell her Q?" Santana asked; hands on her hips.

"I told her the truth. That some of us were actually trying to do what she wanted while /others/ would rather have fun." She stared icily at both Santana and Brittany.

"You know it's funny you say that because you're the one who seems like you're having all the fun. I'm actually /trying/ to get the job done!" Santana said defensively.

"What are you getting so defensive about then?" Quinn pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Q, don't start with me. I am not in the mood right now. Let's just forget about everything that's happened and actually focus on the task at hand; deal?" Santana held her arm out and after a minute of hesitation, Quinn shook her hand then walked away.

"What's gotten into her?" Brittany asked Santana once Quinn was gone.

"I have no idea and I don't care. That's just Q and her mood swings; you know how she is."

"That's true. By the way, my mom wanted to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sure. I feel like I'm always coming over though. I hope your parents are okay with that." Santana turned to face Brittany.

"They don't mind." Brittany leaned forward but Santana backed away.

"Not here Britt," she said softly.

"Sorry," Brittany sighed.

"I better get to class. I'll see you later." With that Santana quickly made it to her second class of the day.

* * *

As Santana made her way to the bathroom after lunch, she noticed a crying blonde bending over the sink. She easily noticed it was Quinn.

"Quinn?" Santana cocked her eyebrows.

"Go away," Quinn snapped.

"What is your problem Q?" Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to Quinn. "You're constantly bitching at me and I'm sick of it!" Santana snapped back.

"You wouldn't understand," Quinn said; her tone a little softer this time.

"Try me," Santana laughed bitterly. After a momentary pause, Quinn spoke.

"I'm pregnant," she said; her voice barely audible. Santana stood there; mouth agape.

"Have you told Finn yet? Your parents?" Quinn shook her head.

"I can't tell Finn," she sobbed harder.

"Why not? It's his kid too; he has to take some of the responsibility in all of this," Santana said with more anger than she probably should have. Though her and Quinn didn't always get along, she didn't like to see this girl she thought of as strong, crumbling apart right in front of her.

"It's not…" The rest of Quinn's sentence was mumbled together and Santana couldn't make sense of it.

"What, Quinn?" Santana rubbed Quinn's back comfortingly.

"It's not his baby," she blurted out.

"Then whose kid is it?" When Quinn stayed silent, she asked her question again. "Quinn?" Quinn took a deep breath before answering.

"Puck's." That confession took Santana off guard.

"How far along are you?"

"4 weeks." 4 weeks. A whole month. Santana was still dating Puck a month ago. It pissed her off to find out that he had cheated on her; not that she didn't expect it. She didn't expect much from Puck anymore though. "I'm sorry."

"Just forget about it Quinn," Santana huffed as she headed towards the bathroom door.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Quinn worried. Santana didn't answer; just stalked out of the room to look for Puck.

"'Sup Lopez?" He was standing by his locker when Santana walked up to him. Yet again she laughed bitterly. She slapped him and started to walk away before he pulled her back by her arm.

"What the hell!" She whipped around to face him.

"I always knew you were some sex-crazed, jerk of a guy but I never thought you'd be a cheater too!"

"What are you talking about?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows at Santana's accusation. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, about a month ago, ring any bells?" She yanked her arm from his grip and crossed them over her chest. Puck slowly started to remember what she was talking about.

"How did you know about that?" He said; his voice quieted down to a whisper.

"Why don't you ask her?" She swung back around and stalked over to her locker. It was only a few minutes later when Brittany walked up next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked instantaneously.

"Yeah I'm just… don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you. What's wrong?" Brittany tilted her head to the side; trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend.

"I just found out Quinn's pregnant… with Puck's kid."

"So?" Brittany said cluelessly.

"So? Britt, it means he cheated on me," Santana said obviously.

"Well it's a good thing you broke up with him then."

"Brittany you don't get it. He cheated on me with one of my "best friends," and got her pregnant. That is not okay," Santana huffed.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying you shouldn't feel so upset about it. I know what he did was wrong but you're not with him anymore. You'd only be upset if you still had feelings for him." What Brittany was saying did make sense, which was very rare. Did she still have feelings for Puck? _Of course not. _Then again, she did love him. So maybe she wasn't over those feelings yet. But she liked Brittany. She wanted to be with her. So what was the deal?

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" That was a question Brittany didn't want to ask but knew she had to. She didn't want to be played like a cello, or violin, or however the saying went.

"I-I don't know," Santana answered honestly. A part of her was pissed off at him for doing that to her. Another part of her wanted him to apologize to her and tell her that Quinn was just some one night stand and that what he and Santana had was special. Yet another part was saying _you're with Brittany, why do you care? _

"Well until you know, I don't think you should come over for dinner." Santana felt her chest clench as Brittany uttered those words. She wanted to follow after Brittany to tell her that she wanted to be with her more than anything, but neither her feet nor her heart would let her. So she just stood there and watched her walk away.


	7. Busted

Santana regretted watching Brittany walk away for the rest of the evening. As soon as she got home, she immediately texted Brittany asking if they could talk. 4 hours later, Brittany still didn't reply. It worried Santana. _What if Brittany doesn't want to be with me anymore? _She tried texting her one more time.

_S: Brittany, when you get this, please respond. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. _She figured Brittany wasn't going to text back, so she went upstairs to get a snack.

"Oh good, we need to talk to you," said Bob as he and Lisa were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Go on," said Santana; half-listening. She opened up the refrigerator; rummaging through it to find something to eat.

"We're moving into a bigger house in a new neighborhood," Lisa spoke up.

"Okaaay," Santana said, still half-listening. Why did she care?

"Which means you have to come with us," Bob said flatly.

"So how far is it from McKinley?" Santana looked up from the fridge to look at Bob and Lisa.

"We're not staying in Lima, we're moving to Cincinnati," Lisa said obviously.

"Um… I'm not moving from Lima. I have friends, school, cheerleading; glee club." Santana slammed her water bottle on the table with force.

"Last time I checked, you had one friend, you can go to a different school, the schools in Cincinnati have cheerleading squads, and since when have you cared about glee?" That wasn't the point. She didn't want to have to move for the millionth time just because they wanted their baby to grow up in a different home.

"I don't care; I'm not moving" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It's either that or back to the foster homes; your choice." Before Santana got the chance to speak again, Lisa and Bob walked out of the room; leaving her to her thoughts. She stomped downstairs to her room and flipped her phone open; noticing a text from Brittany. _Finally! _

_B: It's fine; I overreacted. _

Santana immediately texted back.

_S: No it's not. I was a jerk to you and I'm sorry. I don't have feelings for Puck anymore. I just… was taken off guard when I found out he cheated; but it doesn't matter anymore. I only want to be with you. _

_B: I want to be with you too. _

_S: Still? Even after what happened? _

_B: Of course._

_S: I'm sorry Britt. _

_B: It's okay San. I forgive you. _

_S: Thank you so much. _

_B: We still haven't eaten dinner yet if you want to come over…_

_S: I'm on my way. _

Santana flipped her phone shut and got changed before walking over to Brittany's.

"Hi Santana, it's good to see you." Brittany's mom smiled at her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Woods; really good. Thanks for inviting me over again." Santana returned the hug.

"Anytime dear, and call me Alyson." She released Santana and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Britt, you know for forgiving me." She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her closer.

"It's nothing." She leaned in and quickly kissed Santana on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dining room table. As they all sat down to eat dinner, Santana felt Brittany's little sister grab her hand. She was confused for a moment before she realized that they were praying.

"Would you like to say the prayers tonight, Santana?" Brittany's dad offered.

"Oh, um I don't know," Santana stammered nervously.

"Just say what comes to mind," Alyson assured her. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting.

"Well I want to thank God for giving us this meal and for the kindness of the Woods family. They're like a family to me; the only family I've ever had in my life. I also want to thank God for giving me a best friend like Brittany, who is a complete sweetheart, and has always been there for me through everything. I wouldn't know what to do without her." Santana felt Brittany squeeze her hand and she smiled before opening her eyes. Once she did, she received smiles from all of Brittany's relatives.

"So Santana, how are your parents doing?" Santana nearly choked on her food when Brittany's dad asked that question. She never thought of Bob and Lisa as parents; even less now.

"Uh Bob and Lisa are okay I guess. They're moving to Cincinnati next weekend." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of water.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Alyson asked.

"I guess I'm going with them." Santana shrugged and acted like it was no big deal but inside it hurt more than she let off.

"You're moving away?" Brittany asked; a tinge of sadness in her voice. Santana only nodded. That made Santana's heart break in two. She was being made to move away from the only friend she's ever had in her entire life; her first…girlfriend.

"What if you moved in here?" Santana looked up at Alyson with appreciative eyes.

"You know I would love to, but I just can't do that to you guys." Santana quickly rejected the offer.

"Honey, we don't mind. We know how much it would hurt Brittany if you moved away and you're here all the time anyway. You're just like a part of our family." Alyson reached across the table and grabbed Santana's hand. "If it's okay with your… guardians, then we will be more than happy to take you in." Santana looked around to make sure it was okay with everybody else, and she got the same response from everybody.

"Thank you so much. You really have no idea how much it means to me." She thanked everybody.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands together before giving Santana a sideways hug. "We're gonna be roommates!"

After dinner, Santana helped clean up and wash the dishes before hanging out with Brittany in her room for a while.

"We can put another bed in here if you want." Brittany pounced onto her bed next to Santana.

"It's okay Britt; I can sleep on the floor." She laid her head in Brittany's lap as Brittany gently stroked her hair.

"We can always share my bed!" Santana looked up at Brittany and laughed at how excited she was.

"Sounds like a plan then Bri." She took Brittany's hand and brought it up to her lips; kissing it softly. Brittany closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh. It was crazy how comfortable they felt with each other when they were alone. Sure Santana still wasn't all that comfortable with "coming out" as a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever label they wanted to put on it, at school, but being with Brittany just came naturally to her. It was just like breathing; she didn't have to think about it, she just knew it was right. Brittany bent down to press a kiss to Santana's lips; which Santana eagerly returned. Santana shifted to sit up, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck to pull her closer. They sat in an awkward position that wasn't comfortable for either of them, but neither wanted to stop the kiss to fix it. So Brittany slowly leaned back against the headboard; bringing Santana with her. Santana laid on top of her; with her legs on either side of Brittany's. She brought her hands up to Brittany's face as she kissed her hungrily. Brittany ran her hands underneath the back of Santana's shirt; rubbing her back softly. Her hands quickly moved to Santana's stomach, then her breasts as she cupped them gently; eliciting a moan from Santana.

"Hey girls." Alyson knocked on the door but the girls didn't hear her, so she peeked her head through the door slowly. They heard her clear her throat and Santana jumped off of Brittany as quickly as she possibly could; falling backwards off the bed. Brittany bit her lip to hide a giggle that was forming in her throat. Santana fixed herself up and sat back on the bed.

"Sorry, I… we….sorry." Santana's face turned a shade of red she never knew possible. She couldn't explain what was happening; she was far too embarrassed.

"I figured something was going on with you two," Alyson laughed slightly. "I was getting the more than friends vibe. I can't say I'm 100 percent okay with it, but it doesn't change my opinion of either of you girls." Her tone turned from loving to a little more serious. "But we do need to set some rules. Santana will be sleeping in the guest room across the hall while she's staying here, and there will be absolutely no sex. Are we clear?" She raised her eyebrows; waiting for a response.

"Yes," they both sputtered out.

"Good. Now get some rest. Goodnight girls." She kissed Brittany on the top of her head and hugged Santana before slipping out the door. As soon as she did, Brittany chuckled hysterically.

"You should've seen your face… and the way you fell off the bed." She laughed breathlessly. Santana shoved her softly.

"It's not funny! Your mom walked in on us making out! It's so embarrassing." She put her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

"Oh c'mon; she's okay with it. I told my mom about me being curious a while ago and she said she'd stick behind me all the way." Brittany lifted Santana's head up to look at her. "I've been comfortable with this for a while now; you'll get used to it eventually." She planted a lingering kiss to Santana's forehead before lying down underneath the covers. Santana laid next to her and closed her eyes, dreaming about the day that she'd be as okay with her sexuality as Brittany or even Kurt.


	8. Head Cheerleader

**A/N: Now that we finally know Brittany's last name, I'll start using it in the story. Just disregard all prior mistakes.**

The next evening, Santana was in her room, packing her bags to move in with Brittany's family when Bob and Lisa walked in.

"We're leaving in a few hours. Everything better be packed."

"Thanks, but you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'm moving in with Brittany and her family," Santana said smugly.

"That dumb blonde friend of yours?" Santana steamed up at that.

"Don't call her dumb! I'm not going to tell you again!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't threaten us. You're not moving in with her. You're going to Cincinnati with us and that's final," Lisa said.

"That's so unfair! You're not my parents you can't tell me what to do!" Just as their argument got heated, Hayley spoke up.

"Hey! Now I've always just sat around and saw the way you treated Santana. I never said anything because I didn't think it mattered, but enough is enough!" She walked down the stairs. "Santana's a good kid with a good head on her shoulders. But for some reason, you guys like to see the absolute worst in her and point out her flaws. Let her move in with Brittany. She'll be happier, you'll be happier and it will be for the best." Santana and Hayley exchanged a smile.

"Just make sure you're all moved out before the end of the day," replied Bob as both him and Lisa walked upstairs.

"Thank you," mouthed Santana. Hayley just nodded and followed her parents up.

"Santana, I have a mission for you to complete." Coach Sylvester called Santana into her office that next day after school. She thought it was kind of weird that she didn't call in any other cheerios except for her.

"What is it?"

"I need you to find a way to bring down Rachel Berry." Santana sat upright at Sue's request.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"That's easy. Rachel Berry is the type of girl that wants things too badly. And what she wants is a certain Finn Hudson." Sue explained slowly as it started sinking in to Santana.

"How the hell am I supposed to make Finn forget about Rachel?" Santana sat forward in her seat.

"Sleep with him, get a boob job, I don't know but I'm sure you can figure it out if you want to be head cheerio." Being head cheerio meant everything to Santana. She'd do pretty much anything if it meant being top dog. But sleeping with Finn? She wouldn't feel right about that. Wouldn't that be cheating on Brittany? Sure they didn't make anything exclusive yet, but it still didn't feel right. She nodded her head at Coach Sylvester and walked out of her office. She headed straight for Finn's locker.

"Hey Finnocence." She put on her best fake smile. "So look, I was thinking we should go out sometime."

"Are you actually going to talk to me? I can't remember you ever saying two words to me." She slammed his locker door shut. She was trying to get this plan set in motion and he didn't seem interested. Santana knew she had to do /something/ to gain his interest.

"I don't really talk, during." She thought by saying that, he'd finally understand what she was getting at. But he didn't. He just had that confused look that was always on his face. She rolled her eyes and took a step towards him. "Look Finn, it's high time you lost the big v. Everything about you screams virgin. You're about as sexy as a Cabbage Patch kid. It is _exhausting_ to look at you." Finn stepped back as she started walking towards him. "So come on, let's do the deed. It would look great for my image and Sue would promote me to head cheerleader. It's win-win."

"What's in it for me?" He arched his brows in confusion.

"I don't know you get to have sex and make Rachel jealous. Look, I meant for me. Win-win for me." She stalked away back over to her locker.

"What were you talking to Finn about?" Brittany walked up to Santana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, God Brittany, why do you need to know?" She snapped.

"I-I just asked… sorry." Brittany turned on her heel and walked away. Santana felt awful. She didn't mean to hurt Brittany's feelings but this whole "take Finn's virginity plan" was sending her over the edge.

Right after school, Finn caught up with her in the parking lot.

"Uh hey Santana," he called after her. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Sup Hudson?"

"So I thought about your offer and… I'm in." Santana smirked. But in her head she was sort of hoping he'd back out.

"Days Inn Hotel, 8 o'clock; don't be late." She said before walking away.

"What were you doing talking to Finn?" Quinn watched the whole conversation go down.

"Why does everyone care if I'm talking to Finn? You're not dating him anymore, so why do you care?" She rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Because you've never said more than two words to him and if I know you, you have an agenda. I just don't want to see him get hurt again," Quinn stated.

"And why would /I/ hurt him? It's not like he even likes me. He likes Rachel, remember? Always has, even when you two were together." Santana was dealing low blows. She wanted to hurt Quinn. She wasn't even sure why she was doing it. She was pissed about everything and took it out on her.

"You're such a bitch," Quinn said before walking away.

"A bigger bitch than you think," Santana mumbled under her breath before leaving the parking lot.

Santana sat in the hotel room for two hours. Finn should be coming any second now. _He better not have backed out. I'm /not/ the type of girl that gets stood up. _In a way she was hoping he'd stand her up, so she wouldn't have to regret doing this. But sure enough, a few minutes later she heard a knock and there he was. He walked in, both of them standing there awkwardly, not really sure what to say. They'd never had a conversation that lasted longer than 5 seconds and now they were supposed to be intimate? This was not going to be easy.

"I'll just... I'm gonna go" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah," Santana said. "Go ahead." Finn went into the bathroom to change. She was already dressed in the sexiest piece of lingerie that she owned. It's not that she was trying to impress him; she just wanted it to be somewhat special. She laid back on the bed, trying to find a spot that was comfortable. No matter which way she laid, it wasn't comfortable. Maybe that's because she didn't belong here.

"I can't do this," Finn came out of the bathroom in a robe and his pajamas, heading for the door.

"What? O-of course you can." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed, massaging his shoulders gently. "It doesn't mean anything. Just think of it as a business deal. You're helping me, I'm helping you. It's no big deal." Finn nodded his head, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Before he had time to talk again, she pressed her lips against his. It felt weird. The only other time she kissed him was before he was dating Quinn. She had made out with pretty much every guy on the football team; Finn included. She leaned back on the bed and pulled him on top of her, her hands slowly inching his shirt off. He trailed his hands up and down her sides which elicited a soft moan from Santana. As they peeled their clothes off of each other slowly, she could feel him tensing up. He sat up straight and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I-I can't do this. I can't, I'm sorry." Santana rolled her eyes and sat behind him, massing his shoulders.

"Yes, you can. It doesn't mean anything, so you never have to think about it again if you don't want to." After a moment of consideration, he nodded and turned around, pressing his lips back against hers.


End file.
